An Apple, Pear and two seeds
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter are just about to have they're second child but first they have to keep a watchful eye their two year old son Big Macintosh who seems to be a never ending ball of energy.


An Apple, Pear and a two seeds

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

I want to thank imjustlikehumphery for poof reading my story your guy man.

Chapter one: adding one more to the family

When Bright Macintosh found out his wife Pear Butter was expecting they're second child the heavily muscled farmer was ecstatic about the fact he was getting another baby even Big Mac was excited though he didn't really know why "you doing ok sugar cube?" Granny Smith Pear Butter's mother in law asked exiting the house and walked onto the porch finding her seven month pregnant daughter in law resting on the swinging chair "I'm ok I just needed to get off my feet for a little while that's all" Pear Butter replied giving the older woman a soft smile while her arms rested atop her enlarged belly "that's good you need anything while you're out here?" Granny asked not wanting Pear Butter to strain herself to much "could I get some ice water please" Pear Butter requested unable to have ice tea or any kind of alcoholic drinks.

"Sure thing I'll be back in a minute" the graying lime green haired woman smiled heading back into the house leaving the pregnant woman to look over the large farm land her family owned and if her father had read any of the numerous letters she had send him telling Grand Pear about everything that had been happening in Ponyville and what his grandson Big Macintosh had been doing but the pregnant woman doubted that her father had even opened her letters he was just to damn stubborn and probably hadn't forgiven Pear Butter for eloping with Bright Macintosh.

"You thinking about your father?" Granny Smith asked her daughter in law having returned with a ice cold glass of water in both hands "was it that obvious?" Pear Butter replied in a downtrodden tone still staring out at the vast apple orchard that had been run by the Apple family since Ponyville had first been founded "sugar cube I know Grand Pear was your dad and you miss him a whole lot but you got to remember he chose to cut all ties with you and decided that you were no longer a member of the Pear family…..I'm sorry Pear Butter I an't got any right to villainize your father" Granny stated sitting down next to her daughter in law handing the pregnant woman one of the glasses "no your right my dad did decide to no longer call me his daughter and I don't think he'll ever return to Ponyville to meet his grandchildren" the brilliant turquoise eyed woman frowned deciding that she would still write to her father even if he didn't write back.

Granny Smith placed one hand onto her daughter in law's shoulder wanting to comfort the pregnant woman but she wasn't sure how to do so "if your dad decides not to come back to meet his grandchildren that's his choice not yours" the older woman told her pregnant daughter in law glad that she hadn't disowned her son for marrying Pear Butter "I wish my dad didn't hate your family so much" Pear Butter remarked asking her mother in law why the Pears hated the Apples "our family were rivals thanks to both of us selling good fruits, even though apples are still better" Granny answered still bias on which food was superior.

Pear Butter couldn't help but giggle a tiny bit at how her mother in law favored the fruit her family sold over the fruit the Pears use to sell "if you ask me we should sell other fruits then apples" the pregnant woman suggested even though she knew Granny wouldn't take her advice "that an't gonna happen sugar cube" the light brilliant orange eyed middle aged woman growled but she still smiled at Pear Butter "you know we sell all kinds of vegetables besides our apples" the middle aged grandmother stated listing off the long list of different vegetables Sweet Apple Acres harvested and sold "it wouldn't hurt to sell other kinds of fruits Granny in fact there's that pear tree I planted at my wedding" Pear Butter commented remembering that her tree was probably baring pears by now.

"To be honest I had completely forgot about you and Bright Mac planting those trees" Granny replied knowing her son's tree had apples on it "I forget about them sometimes as well specially after Big Mac was born and then getting pregnant again" Pear Butter admitted rubbing her stomach and smiled down at her unborn daughter "you can't be blamed for forgetting about those trees Big Macintosh was difficult sometimes" Granny remarked remembering how often her son and daughter in law had had their hands full back when Big Mac had first been born.

"Come on Granny Big Macintosh could have been a lot worse compare to some of the babies my friends have had" the pregnant woman told her mother in law "says the woman who had to get up four times a night so she could feed and change her child, hell Bright Mac wasn't as bad as Big Mac was" the graying lime haired woman laughed feeling sorry for her son and Pear Butter "speaking of babies did you hear that Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles had themselves a baby girl a couple weeks ago" Pear Butter informed her mother in law guessing once her own daughter was born Applejack and Rarity would be in the same class and hopefully become friends.

"That's nice what did they name they're baby?" Granny asked taking a drink from her glass of water "I think they named her Rarity" the brilliant turquoise eyed woman answered saying that the couple had been trying to have a child for over a year before Cookie got pregnant "it took me and Red Macintosh about four months before I got pregnant with Bright Mac and it didn't take you two long either specially since the two of you would sneak off to who knows where to do it" Granny Smith grinned seeing that Pear Butter's cheeks had turned a light red when she mentioned all the times the couple had snuck off to have sex.

"Come on Granny me and Bright Macintosh didn't sneak off that much" Pear Butter blushed staring down at her glass "ha we both know that's bull I've walked by and found you two having sex more then once in the barn and the apple orchard" the middle aged grandmother lightly laughed telling the young woman she had only heard them having sex never saw them "oh sweet Celestia" the pregnant woman blushed covering her face with her free hand "you don't need to be embarrassed sugar cube you aren't the first young woman who's mother in law heard her having sex with her son" Granny Smith stated rubbing her daughter in law's back "but it's still super embarrassing that you heard me and Bright Mac in the first place" Pear Butter replied her whole face was now a very bright red "I know sugar cube I know" Granny soothed before seeing her son and two year old grandson walking up to the house.

"Oh there's my big boy" Pear Butter cheered standing up and stepped off the porch her arms opened wide "hi mommy" Big Macintosh greeted his mother carrying a small basket that had a few apples inside of it helping his dad with harvesting the apples Sweet Apple Acres was known for "have you been helping your dad like a good boy?" the pregnant woman asked lowering herself so she could hug her two year old son "eeyep" the brilliant orange haired toddler answered showing his mother the basket he was carrying which had five apples in it "that's my good little man now go take those apples into the house and put them in the kitchen" Pear Butter told Big Macintosh while his father waited patiently behind him "I want to stay out here with you mommy" the toddler whined staring up at his mother with his sap green eyes.

As much as Pear Butter wanted to spend time with her oldest child she also wanted to spend some alone time with her husband Bright Macintosh who had been very busy with this year's crop harvests along with keeping one watchful eye on they're son who loved following his dad around and lend a helping hand "do as your ma tells you Big Mac and take those apples into the house" Bright Mac ordered his son in a commanding voice but at the same time it was kind "but daddy" Big Mac continued to whine dropping his basket and started throwing a tantrum.

Before the little two year old's tantrum could get any worse Big Mac was scooped up by his grandmother and carried into the house "thanks ma" Bright Mac called to his mom as the door was closing behind her "now I get why they call it the terrible twos" Pear Butter giggled getting a helping hand from her husband to get back up on her feet "just think we're have to go through it again with this one" the brilliant red haired farmer grinned placing one callus hand on his wife's enlarged stomach "oh good" the brilliant turquoise eyed farmer's wife smiled sighing cause it took some effort to get up from her knees "come on sugar cube it won't be that bad" Bright Macintosh ensured his pregnant wife putting down the basket his had been holding with his other hand.

"Says the guy who doesn't have to carry and give birth to this child" Pear Butter smirked having decided to push her daughter out instead of having a c-section like she did with Bright Macintosh "wait are you blaming me for getting pregnant?" Bright Mac jested knowing that wasn't what his wife was doing "oh yeah I'm totally blaming you for knocking me up it's all your fault that I'm pregnant" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman giggled wrapping her arms around Bright Mac's mid section.

Bright Macintosh returned the hug making sure he didn't hurt his wife or unborn daughter "to be fair it's half your fault you got pregnant you could of told me to wear a condom, or you could of taken one of those birth control pill thingies" the two meter tall man shot back with clear sarcasm knowing his wife knew he was joking "ok that's fair" Pear Butter agreed telling her husband to give her a kiss which the big man did happily "although I'm not sure how my ma would feel if she found out we're intentionally stopping you from getting pregnant" Bright Mac chuckled only guessing how mad his mom would be that they were trying not to give her anymore grandchildren.

"Your mom only got pregnant once she has no idea how stressful it is getting pregnant twice" Pear Butter replied looking down at where her daughter was and smiled "well I was a big baby and it took my ma a long time to have me" Bright Mac told his wife telling her that his mother had been in labor for thirty three hours "sweet Celestia I hope I'm not in labor that long" Pear Butter frowned feeling sorry for her mother in law "don't you worry about it sugar cube this little gal she an't gonna be as big as me or Big Mac were" the moderate harlequin eyed man said still worried for the safety of his wife and daughter.

The couple shared a short kiss before they headed into the house where they could hear Big Macintosh still throwing his tantrum in his room "that boy is madder then a hornet's nest" Bright Mac stated listening to his son screaming his little head off "I'll go up and talk to him Big Mac needs to learn this behavior is unacceptable" Pear Butter said letting go of her husband's hand and started up the stairs to speak with her two year old son "that girl is something else you know that you're a lucky man Bright Macintosh " Granny Smith smiled as she and her son watched the pregnant woman walk up the stairs and then disappear at the top "oh I know that ma and I thank my lucky stars everyday for letting me be with Pear Butter" Bright Mac remarked not ever wondering what his life would be like if he wasn't married to his wife.

As Bright Macintosh was telling his mom how lucky he was to be with Pear Butter the pregnant woman was walking down the hall stopping at the last door "Big Mac can I come in?" the young mother asked in a soft voice wanting her son to know he wasn't in trouble "go away" the toddler shouted throwing something that sounded like one of his toys at his bedroom door "young man what have I told you about throwing things inside the house" Pear Butter barked opening the door in time to see one of her son's stuffed toys flying at her and dodged it time "Big Macintosh" the pregnant woman yelled scaring her son enough that he dropped another toy he had picked up and was about to throw.

"What have I told you about throwing things at others!" Pear Butter snapped placing both hands on her hips and stared down angrily at the two year old "I'm very disappointed in you young man I want you to go sit on your bed till I come and tell you you can leave it" the pregnant mother ordered her son but the two year old refused to do as he was told "do I have to go get your grandmother?" the brilliant turquoise eyed woman warned the toddler who feared Granny cause she wasn't afraid of spanking His butt unlike his parents "no don't get Granny" Big Mac begged his mother running to his bed and sat in the middle of it his hands under his butt.

Pear Butter let a satisfied smile form on her lips glad to see that her son decided to do as he was told even though she did have to threaten him "now you stay on your bed and don't you move after I leave cause if you do I'll get Granny" the pregnant woman warned the two year old who promised he wouldn't move from his bed.

"Is everything ok sugar cube?, I heard you yelling at our son" Bright Mac asked as his wife entered the kitchen where he had made a sandwich "yeah everything is fine Big Mac was just misbehaving a little that's all" Pear Butter answered sitting across her husband "oh boy what did he do this time?" the big man smiled having seen his son get into trouble more then once with his mother, grandmother and him "It's nothing to bad he just threw a stuffed toy at me that's all" Pear Butter said telling her husband they're son had missed her "that boy sure does get himself into hot water a lot doesn't he sugar cube?" Bright Mac chuckled taking a bite out of his sandwich and chewed.

"Well Big Macintosh is only two" Pear Butter smiled not minding the fact she had to get after her first born child more then once "still he needs to learn to behave before he starts school" Bright Mac stated knowing it would be another three or four years before Big Mac started preschool "he will but for now just let him be, by the way where's Granny gonna?" the pregnant woman replied before wondering where her mother in law disappeared too "she went into to town to have tea with some of her friends she should be back later" the big man answered with some sandwich still in his mouth.

Pear Butter made a sandwich for herself and Big Macintosh but she didn't get the two year old toddler cause he was still in timeout "sugar cube what's the plan for when Applejack is ready to be born?" Bright Mac inquired wanting to know weather his wife was going to have they're daughter here at the house or if she wanted to go have Applejack at the hospital like she did with Big Macintosh "well I think I should have Applejack at the hospital because I don't want to scare Big Mac with all the screaming I'm gonna be doing" Pear Butter answered after she had swallowed the piece of sandwich that was still in her mouth "come on Pear Butter you don't know that plus I'm sure the doctors will have you on painkillers while you're in labor" the brilliant red haired farmer remarked hoping that wasn't going to be the case "let's hope so although I don't want to be to high during the whole ordeal" Pear Butter replied wanting to be able to remember what she would go through while she was having Applejack.

Bright Macintosh leaned on the back of his chair and watched his wife eat her sandwich wondering how in the name of Celestia he had gotten so lucky to have Pear Butter in his life "why are you staring at me like that?" Pear Butter asked with a little smile putting her sandwich down and placed her hands on her belly "just thinking how I'm the luckiest man in the world that's all" Bright Macintosh told his wife who blew him a kiss.

After Pear Butter finished half her sandwich she went and got Big Mac "you better still be on you're bed Macintosh" the pregnant woman said hearing little foot step scuttling across the room followed by the sound of a bed being jumped on and this made Pear Butter giggle "I have ma" the two year old lied sitting in the same spot he had been when his mother left "oh really and what were those running noises I heard?" Pear Butter smiled seeing the guilty look on her son's face "what running noises?" Big Mac answered trying to sound as innocent as possible but he wasn't very good at hiding his guilt "Big Macintosh you best not be lying to me" Pear Butter scowled crossing her arms and gave her two year old son a disappointing look.

Big Mac frowned and his sap green eyes looked down at his lap telling Pear Butter that he had been lying to her "Big Mac how many times do I have to tell you that lying to me is a definite no no I'm very disappointed in you" the brilliant turquoise eyed woman stated which set little Big Macintosh into a fit of tears "come on Big Mac there's no need to cry I an't mad I just don't want you lying to me that's all sugar cube" Pear Butter told the toddler sitting down next to her son and put an arm around him.

"Oh boy what's wrong Big Mac?" Bright Macintosh asked having came up stairs to see why his son was crying "I caught Big Mac lying to me and I had to reprimand him for it" Pear Butter answered refusing to ever raise a hand to any of her children "now son haven't we taught you that lying is bad?, why would you lie to your ma?" the two meter tall man questioned his son who refused to look up at him "you don't need to keep telling him that Bright Mac, Big Macintosh already knows he shouldn't try to lie to us so you don't need to remind him" Pear Butter told her husband in a firm voice letting the big man know she wasn't getting after him "ok sugar cube ok" the farmer grinned telling her he was gonna hop into the shower so if she needed anything all Pear Butter had to do was call his name.

After Pear Butter was sure that Big Mac was fed she went up to her room to talk to her husband and see if he wanted to go see their friends in Ponyville "Bright Mac you still in the shower?" the pregnant woman asked as she entered her and Bright Mac's bedroom "I'm just drying off sugar cube" the big man replied sparking Pear Butter's imagination of seeing her husband naked which she hadn't done in several months.

Without really thinking about what she was doing Pear Butter opened the bathroom door shutting it behind her and locking it ensuring their son couldn't walk in on her or Bright Mac "what in the sam hell are you doing sugar cube?" the two meter farmer blushed covering himself with the towel he had been using even though Pear Butter had seen him completely naked several times "I was thinking we haven't had anytime alone and we're about do for some" the pregnant woman cooed pulling off her shirt and tossed it aside then she undid her bra letting it fall to the ground "I couldn't agree more Pear Butter but did you forget about our hyperactive two year old son who needs to be watched so he doesn't get himself into trouble?, and the fact the doctor said you're not allow to have sex now that your seven months pregnant" Bright Mac replied knowing if he stuck his dick into his wife's vagina it would hurt Applejack or kill her and they needed to watch they're son.

Bright Macintosh hated upsetting his wife it was the last thing he ever wanted to do "listen sugar cube your right we need some time to ourselves, how about tomorrow night I have my ma watch Big Mac while you and me go out on a date and maybe after that we have a good time" Bright Mac suggested seeing Pear Butter's face perk up at the suggestion "why can't we have some fun now?" Pear Butter asked in a high pitch whine grabbing her husband's impressive member and started rubbing it "cause sugar cube we got to keep an eye on Big Mac the tv will only keep his attention for so long" Bright Macintosh answered again disappointing his wife and it hurt the big man's heart to do so.

In a angry fit Pear Butter put her clothes back on and stormed out of the bathroom leaving Bright Mac feeling like a complete idiot "damnit Bright Macintosh you stupid asshole" the big man frowned as he heard the bedroom door being opened and then slammed shut "now I've done it" Bright Macintosh thought unsure how long Pear Butter would stay mad at him.

Once Bright Mac was dressed he walked down stairs finding his wife and son watching tv "Pear Butter I'm sorry about earlier" the big man apologized but his wife just gave him the cold shoulder "come on sugar cube don't be like that" Bright Mac said but his wife continued ignoring him pretending she couldn't hear him "mommy why are you mad a daddy?" Big Mac asked his mother after he noticed that she was refusing to speak to his father "cause your dad didn't do something I asked him to do" Pear Butter told her two year old son leaving out exactly what Bright Mac did.

Big Mac looked at his mom and then his dad unclear to why they were angry but since he was only two the toddler just brushed it off and kept watching tv "seriously Pear Butter you're gonna act like a child just because I refused to sleep with you?" Bright Macintosh growled becoming irritated with the way his wife was acting "don't call me a child!" Pear Butter screamed suddenly frightening Big Mac and catching Bright Macintosh off guard.

"Don't raise your voice at me Pear Butter" Bright Macintosh snapped standing at his full height of two meters towering over his wife who stood at one point seventy five meters "I can raise my voice all I want!" Pear Butter replied her voice getting louder and now it was starting to scare Big Mac who had never seen his parents arguing "not if you start scaring Big Macintosh" the big man yelled at the top of his voice pointing at they're son who was starting to look afraid.

Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter's argument continued getting louder and it sent Big Mac into a fit of tears "what in the hell are you two doing?" Granny yelled finally causing the couple to stop fighting and look at Granny Smith and then notice that they're son was wailing "you two should be ashamed of yourselves fighting like this in front of your child" the graying lime green haired woman snapped storming pass her son and daughter in law so she could pick up Big Mac and give him a hug while glowering at Bright Mac and Pear Butter.

The couple hung their heads in shame feeling horrible for fighting like they had been in front of Big Mac who had his face buried in his grandmother's shoulder still crying "I'm sorry Big Mac we didn't mean to scare you like we did" Pear Butter apologized giving her husband a dirty look still mad at the big man but Bright Macintosh ignored her "yeah Big Mac I'm sorry I scared you like I did" Bright Mac told his two year old son offering him a hug which Big Mac accepted being taken from his grandmother and given a hug by his heavily muscled dad "are you trying to make me out to be the bad guy Bright Macintosh?" the pregnant Pear Butter said with venom not only seeing her husband trying to comfort Big Mac but also make it seem like she cared less for they're son.

"It's not about you Pear Butter our son is upset because we started yelling at one another like a couple of drunken rednecks" Bright Mac argued as he was attempting to comfort their son "daddy what's a redneck?" Big Mac asked in a whimper looking up at his father "that an't nothing you need to know about Big Macintosh" Granny Smith stated not seeing any reason to tell the two year old what a redneck was "but Granny" but before the two year old could continue his complaining he was cut off by his grandmother who snapped her fingers at him.

Even though Big Mac was two he already knew better then to argue with his grandmother who unlike his parents would spank his butt if he got out of line "hey ma what you doing back so soon?, I thought you were gonna have tea with your friends?" Bright Mac asked his mother curious to know why she was back already "I forgot my wallet, why do you need me to watch Big Mac?" Granny Smith replied being told by her son that he was thinking of taking Pear Butter and Big Mac to The Sugar Cube Corner and he wanted to know if his mom would like a ride "sure it saves me from having to walk out all that way again" Granny smiled heading up stairs to her room where she kept her wallet and a safe held all the farm's money "is this your way of apologizing?" Pear Butter asked staring up at her husband with a little frown "eeyep it is" Bright Mac answered offering his wife a hug which she accepted.

Big Macintosh was thrilled to hear that his parents were taking him to the Sugar Cube Corner where he would get a chocolate chip chocolate cupcake and maybe a milkshake as well "come on Granny hurry up" the two year old toddler shouted as his mother was putting his shoes on "boy you better not be ordering me around?" Granny Smith yelled back from up stairs making sure her grandson understood that ordering her to hurry was a bad idea "Big Mac you know better then to try and order your elders around" Pear Butter told her son as she was tying his shoe "sorry mommy" the little boy apologized not wanting to be left behind "that's my good boy" the pregnant woman smiled kissing her son's face which made the toddler tell her to stop but Pear Butter didn't listen or care.

A few minutes later the whole Apple family piled into the family truck and headed towards Ponyville "I want a chocolate chip cupcake and a chocolate milkshake and chocolate chip cookies" Big Macintosh cheered bouncing in his booster seat in the back of the truck "there's no way we're giving you that much sugar" Bright Mac smiled chuckling at how excited his son was to go to the sweet shop "if we did he would never go to sleep" Pear Butter joked finding it hard enough to get her two year old son to bed in the first place.

Big Mac didn't look pleased with the fact he may not get all the things he wanted but the two year old didn't throw another tantrum cause he was sitting next to his Grandmother who wouldn't let him get away with throwing another fit "you have to be a good boy if you want to get that cupcake or milkshake" Granny informed her grandson who agreed to behave.

By the time the family's truck reached the outskirts of Ponyville Big Macintosh was nearly jumping out of his booster seat with excitement "you need to calm down Big Mac otherwise you're gonna hit your head on the roof" Granny ordered her grandson putting one hand on the two year old's shoulder to stop him from jumping in his seat "come on Granny he's just excited" Pear Butter smiled turning in her seat so she could look at her mother in law and son "I know that Pear Butter but I don't want my grandson to get a concussion" the graying lime green haired woman replied not taking her hand off Big Mac's shoulder.

"He an't gonna get a concussion ma if he hits his head once or twice" Bright Mac said with a wide smile not wanting his son to hurt himself but it would teach the two year old not to do it again it was a lesson his own father had done back when Bright Mac was his son's age "that's exactly what you're father did and you ended up putting a fork into an outlet and got shocked to hell" Granny stated telling Pear Butter how after Bright Mac had gotten shocked he had to be taken to the hospital cause he had been knocked unconscious "sweet Celestia how did you not die?" Pear Butter asked Bright Mac surprised to hear her husband survived being electrocuted like he had been.

"That's what I was wondering as Red Mac was driving us to the hospital" Granny Smith said figuring her son was just more durable then other toddlers "hahahahaha daddy's invincible" Big Mac cheered laughing at how his father survived being electrocuted "Big Mac you shouldn't laugh at your father being hurt" Pear Butter ordered the toddler in the back seat "sorry mommy" Big Macintosh apologized kicking his feet against the back of the front seat and smiled up at his mother.

"Sugar cube turn around and buckle up before a guard sees you" Bright Mac told his wife knowing there was a royal guard on this road every once in a while patrolling for speeding, someone hunting illegally or drunk driving "chill out Bright Mac I doubt" but before Pear Butter could finish her sentence she saw blue and red lights behind the truck followed by sirens "what were you about to say hon?" the big man asked with sarcasm and a little bit of annoyance as he pulled over and rolled down his window "daddy why did we stop?" Big Mac asked watching his mother turning around and saw a chestnut brown haired man wearing a gold plated chest plate and helmet walk up to his father "afternoon Bright Mac you know why I pulled you over right?" the royal guard greeted the heavily muscled farmer greeting the rest of the people in the truck waving at Big Mac before turning his attention back to the driver "yeah Caramel Joy I have a good idea" Bright Mac replied one of his moderate harlequin eyes looking at his wife.

Pear Butter apologized to the royal guard telling him she had been telling Big Mac that he needed to behave before they got to the Sugar Cube Corner but Caramel Joy told the pregnant woman that she knew better and she was still getting a ticket "this is horse crap and you know it Caramel Joy" Granny snapped from the back seat but the royal guard ignored her and started writing Pear Butter her ticket all the while the graying lime green haired woman continued her complaining "ma stop or you meant get yourself arrested" Bright Macintosh told his mother not wanting her to end up in a jail cell "please I an't scared I haven't done anything wrong so Caramel has no right to arrest me" Granny shot back glaring at the man who was a few years older then Bright Mac.

"Who's that man?" Big Mac asked the adults in the truck while staring at the man in the shining looking armor "he's a royal guard it's his job to made sure everyone behaves and takes the bad people to jail and that includes little boys who throw fits because they're not getting what they want" Pear Butter told her son seeing a opportunity to scare her son into behaving "no I don't want him to take me" Big Mac yelled grabbing his grandmother's arm and tried to hide from Caramel Joy "Big Mac Caramel Joy isn't going to take you to jail your ma is just messing with you" Bright Mac informed his two year old son telling his wife to quit scaring they're son "I was just playing a harmless joke" Pear Butter chuckled giggling but she then apologized to Big Mac "your mean mommy" Big Mac snapped crossing his arms and frowned at his mom.

Caramel Joy gave Pear Butter her ticket and then offered Big Mac a royal guard badge sticker which the two year happily accepted "I'll be right back" the royal guard smiled walking back to his patrol car and opened the trunk "how much is your ticket sugar cube?" Bright Mac asked having handed the piece of paper to his wife without looking at it "It's not that much only twenty five bits" Pear Butter replied glad to see that she was getting off easy.

A minute later Caramel Joy returned with the sticker "here you go Big Mac" the royal guard smiled handing Bright Mac the sticker who reach reached behind himself to give it to his son "what do you say Big Mac?" Pear Butter asked her toddler son as he took the sticker from his dad "thank you" the two year old boy said asking Granny Smith to take off the back part of the sticker "your welcome Big Macintosh now you guys have a good day" Caramel Joy replied before waving good bye and went back to his car.

As Granny Smith put the royal guard sticker on Big Mac's chest the two year old boy smiled from ear to ear "aaahhh will you look at his face" Pear Butter giggled turning just enough so she could see her little boy "I've never seen a face so cute" the pregnant woman cooed wanting to hug her son but the truck was moving again and she didn't want Bright Mac to get pulled over again.

The truck pulled into the Sugar Cube Corner's parking lot all the while Big Mac was telling his parents what he wanted again "Big Mac just be patient" Granny Smith stated laughing at how excited the toddler was at the prospect of getting a cupcake "mommy can I have two chocolate chip cupcakes?" Big Mac asked his mother once again bouncing in his booster seat "sorry Big Mac but you can only have one cupcake otherwise you're gonna get a belly ache" Pear Butter told the toddler who frowned and started complaining to himself.

"Sugar cube I think it's about time we get one of those kiddie leashes for Big Mac it would make keeping track of him a whole lot easier" Bright Macintosh suggested not wanting his wife, his mother or himself to always have to run after Big Mac who like to look at things he hadn't seen before "that would make it a lot easier for me to keep Big Mac out of trouble" Pear Butter agreed knowing she could buy a kiddie leash from the same store she could get baby stuff "the better question is why didn't you two buy one of those leash thingies when Big Macintosh started walking?" Granny Smith joked recalling how when her grandson began walking his parents had to keep running after Big Mac cause he kept running off into the apple orchard whenever he was outside with his parents.

"Big Mac only really started giving us trouble for the last few months so we didn't think we would need a kiddie leash and besides you never needed one of those things for me" Bright Macintosh told his mom killing the engine and got out of the truck making sure he grabbed his stetson hat he was so well known for "that's because you're pa always kept a good eye on you" Granny shot back dearly missing her late husband Red Macintosh who cared very deeply for his family.

"Hang on sugar cube" Bright Mac said rushing to the other side of his truck and helped Pear Butter out of the cab "thanks Bright Mac maybe we should install some handles to help me get out of the truck by myself" Pear Butter suggested but she knew Bright Mac loved his truck almost as much as he loved her, Big Mac and Applejack and he didn't want anyone messing with his truck for any reason "sorry sugar cube but there an't no way I could add more handles there isn't any room" the heavily muscled farmer playfully argued as he put his wife on the ground "Bright Macintosh you over sized lummox you better be putting your wife before that damn truck of yours!" Granny barked at her son as she was taking Big Mac out of the truck "ma you know I'd always put Pear Butter before my truck it's just there an't any room for more handles" Bright Mac replied giving Pear Butter a one arm hug "there's always a place you just have to be willing to deface your truck" the graying lime green haired middle aged woman argued holding her grandson so he didn't wonder off and bothered someone.

It was the afternoon and the schools hadn't gotten out just yet so the Sugar Cube Corner was mostly empty say a few people who were in the sweet shop having lunch "hi guys how have you all been doing?" Carrotcake greeted the Apple family looking up from the newspaper he had been reading "hi Carrotcake can I have a chocolate chip cupcake and a chocolate milkshake?" Big Mac greeted the shop owner telling the man exactly what he wanted "what did I tell you Big Mac you can have a chocolate chip cupcake or a chocolate milkshake not both but if you get a cupcake you can have chocolate milk" Pear Butter reminded her son willing to compromise a little.

Big Mac smiled as he watched Carrotcake take one of the chocolate chip cupcakes out of the display and place it on a small plate that had been put on a trey that had two other plates next to the first one "I need to get going the girls won't wait forever" Granny Smith stated handing Big Macintosh over to Bright Mac and then left "where is Granny going?" the toddler asked a little upset his grandmother wasn't staying "Granny is going to go see some of her friends you're see her later" Pear Butter answered seeing that her son was becoming upset and wanted to explain what was happening before the two year old started crying "why can't Granny stay and have cupcakes with us?" the sap green eyed toddler frowned little tears welding up in the corners of his eyes.

"Cause Mac Granny wants to see some of her friends cause she hasn't seen them in a while" Bright Mac remarked understanding his son didn't really understand why is grandma had left "Big Mac you want this cupcake?" Pear Butter asked holding up the chocolate chip cupcake in front of the toddler's face which went from sad to overjoyed in a matter of seconds "yes" Big Mac answered grabbing the sweet and took a big bite out of it smearing frosting all over his face "slow down kiddo your making a damn mess" Bright Mac laughed seeing chocolate chips stuck against his son's face.

"Bright Mac why did you give him the cupcake now?, he's gonna make a mess all over the floor" Pear Butter complained noticing frosting falling onto the ground "sorry sugar cube but what else was I suppose to do?" the two meter tall man said not feeling sorry for what he had done "mommy don't be mad the cupcake was yummy" Big Mac told his mother frosting and chocolate chips all over his face but he had a adorable smile the entire time "I can see that" Pear Butter giggled using a paper towel to wipe her son's face "mommy stop I want to eat the frosting and chocolate chips" Bright Mac laughed not wanting the sweets to go to waste.

The small family sat at one of the many empty tables enjoying their sweets "mommy can I have my chocolate milk?" Big Mac asked his mom cause his drink was just out of his reach so he didn't knock it over "sure just be careful" Pear Butter replied picking up the sippy cup and handed it to her son "is that good son?" Bright Mac smiled watching his two year old son suck down his chocolate milk.

"Yes" the toddler cheered handing his sippy cup back to his mother "how much do you like chocolate milk Big Mac?" Pear Butter smiled sighing deeply and held her stomach "you ok sugar cube?" Bright Macintosh inquired finding out it was just Applejack kicking her mother "looks like she'll be a strong one just like her big brother" the heavily muscled farmer grinned glad to see his unborn daughter was going to be healthy and strong "that's easy for you to say your not the one getting kicked in the middle of every freaking night" Pear Butter growled positioning herself in a more comfortable position "mommy when will Applejack get here?" Big Mac asked already eaten half of his cupcake "she won't be here for another couple of months Big Mac a doo" the pregnant woman replied rubbing her enlarged stomach which started growling "looks like Applejack is hungry" Bright Macintosh very lightly laughed offering to get his wife a sandwich.

Being the good husband he was Bright Mac went out to a deli that was just down the street to get his wife a toasted roast beef, ham and bacon sandwich "mommy how come you eat so much" Big Mac asked causing Pear Butter to almost choke on the piece of donut she had in her mouth "I have to cause I'm not just eating for myself but I'm also feeding Applejack who needs all the nutrient she can get" the pregnant woman answered once she had swallowed the donut in her mouth "ooohhh" the two year old boy stated going back to eating his cupcake.

"For Celestia sake what took you long?" Pear Butter stated the moment Bright Mac reentered the Sugar Cube Corner "sorry sugar cube if I knew you were this hungry I would of asked the deli master to hurry it up" the big man chuckled quickly walking over to his family and gave his wife her sandwich "hey daddy guess what?, mommy is eating so much cause she's feeding herself and Applejack" Big Macintosh told his dad who gave Pear Butter a curious look "so that's why I had no idea" Bright Mac smiled doing his best not to laugh and embarrass Pear Butter who had started eating her sandwich.

Big Mac was the first to finish and like any two year old he wanted to go and play or talk to the other customers who were eating "Big Mac where do you think your going?" Bright Mac asked his son who had manage to slip out his high chair and was making his escape via under the table "I want to go play daddy" the toddler told his father continuing under the table till he was on the other side "I don't think you should be bothering other people while their eating" the farmer said not wanting his son to bug the other customers.

Not really listening to his dad Big Mac dashed off to go and talk with a young man who was enjoying a Danish with strawberry frosting "hi" the two year old greeted the young man who looked down at the young child "oh hi there little guy where's your parents?" the young man replied thinking the two year old had wondered off from his mom and dad who were probably looking for him "my mommy and daddy are over there" Big Mac smiled pointing to his parents where his father was getting up to retrieve his son "sorry about my son I told him to not to bother anyone but he decided not to listen" Bright Macintosh apologized after walking over to Big Mac and picked up his son.

"Don't worry about it he wasn't being a bother he was just curious that's all" the young man who was named Crunch Buncha replied not minding the fact Big Macintosh had interrupted his lunch "I appreciate you not getting irritated with my son" Bright Mac smiled telling Crunch Buncha good bye before taking his son back to the table where Pear Butter was still eating her sandwich "seems like our son made a friend" the big man told his wife putting they're son back in his high chair and then sat back in his seat "oh really?, that's nice" Pear Butter giggled taking another bite from her sandwich.

"To bad Crunch Buncha is nearly twenty years to old to be our son's friend" Bright Mac said stopping his son from trying to escape again "don't worry he'll make some friends sometime soon" Pear Butter replied ordering their son to stop trying to get out of his chair "but mommy I want to go and play" Big Mac complained continuing trying to get away but his father kept stopping him.

After Big Mac failed to get away from his parents for the fourth time the two year old started throwing a tantrum yelling at the top of his voice and flailing his arms and legs not caring he was making a scene in the sweet shop "Big Macintosh you cut this out right now" Pear Butter ordered the brilliant orange haired toddler in a sharpe demanding voice "I want to go and play now" Big Mac screamed trying to get free of his father who was now holding him "no Big Mac you have to stay put" Bright Mac said not caring that his son was kicking or punching him "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh I want to play" Big Mac wailed going into a full blown meltdown.

Not willing to put up with his son's tantrums Bright Mac stood up and took Big Mac up stairs to put the two year old in time out "thanks for letting Bright Mac use your extra room" Pear Butter told Carrotcake before noticing that she hadn't seen Chiffon Swirl the whole time she had been in the sweet shop so she asked where her friend was "today is Chiffon Swirl's day off and she went out to errands" the baker answered while he was wiping down the counter top.

Pear Butter was disappointed that she wouldn't get to see Chiffon Swirl while she and her family were in Ponyville but she understood the light crimson with pale, light grayish crimson stripes haired baker's assistant had things she had to do whenever she wasn't at work "do you know when Chiffon Swirl will be back?" the pregnant woman inquired hoping her friend would be back soon "sorry Pear Butter I can't really say" Carrotcake apologized asking the pregnant woman if she would like anything else from the display "no thanks Carrotcake I should go and wait for Bright Mac and Big Mac to get back" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman replied sighing cause she didn't really have anyone to talk too.

After waiting for a good ten minutes Pear Butter decided to go check on her husband and son "is everything ok Bright Mac?" the pregnant woman asked entering the extra apartment that was across CupCake's place "everything's fine sugar cube I had to lock Big Mac in the bedroom till he calm the heck down" the two meter tall farmer told his wife who could hear a foot repeatedly kicking the bedroom door "Big Macintosh you better cut that out before I come in there and tan your hide" Pear Butter screamed at the top of her voice marching over door and opened it glaring angrily her two year old son who took a step back cause he hadn't seen his mother this angry before.

Big Mac could see that he had crossed the line and his mother wasn't going to put up with his tantrum anymore "if you kick one more thing I'm gonna spank your butt, you understand me?" Pear Butter threatened the two year old placing one hand on her hip and raising the other showing Big Mac she meant it "no I want to play" Big Mac yelled at his mom stomping his foot and started screaming as long as he could but then his mother grabbed him by his wrist and slapped his butt "you hit me" Big Mac sobbed bursting into tears.

"I warned you that I wasn't going to put up with your tantrums anymore Big Macintosh" Pear Butter told the now crying two year old who fell back on his butt and kept on crying "taking a page from my ma's book?" Bright Mac inquired not liking that his wife had spank their son but he knew it had to be done in order to show the toddler who's boss "daddy mommy spanked me!" Big Mac told his father rushing over to his dad and hugged his leg "well you were warned to stop throwing a fit won't you Big Mac?, but you decided not to listen" Bright Mac answered not trying to sound like he didn't cared but wanted his son to know he to wasn't going to put up with his son's tantrums.

Big Mac cried and cried and cried over come by the fact his mother had spanked his butt and his father didn't seem to feel sorry for him "enough of that Big Mac I didn't spank you that hard" Pear Butter stated knowing her mother in law spanked Big Mac much harder then she had "now Big Mac you need to stop this crying your ma is right she didn't spank you as hard as Granny normally does" Bright Mac insisted bending over and picked up Big Mac who buried his face in the big man's shoulder.

Bright Mac and Pear Butter went back downstairs while Big Macintosh was still crying "oh no what's wrong with Big Mac?" Chiffon Swirl asked entering the Sugar Cube Corner just as the Apple family were stepping from the bottom stairs "he went and got himself in trouble by throwing a fit and I had to give him a spanking" Pear Butter told her son's godmother walking over to Chiffon Swirl and gave her a hug "oh no poor thing" the baker's assistant frowned rushing over to Bright Macintosh and took her godson from the big man "Big Mac must have been extra naughty to provoke you into spanking him Pear Butter" Chiffon Swirl said asking Big Mac why he was misbehaving instead of being a good boy for his mom and dad.

"I just wanted to play but daddy told me I couldn't" the sap green eyed toddler answered trying to earn his grandmother's sympathy "well if your daddy tells you you can't play you have to listen to what he says besides there's no one here for you to play with except grown ups" the light crimson with pale, light grayish crimson stripes haired woman remarked wagging her pointer finger at the toddler before poking Big Mac on the nose which made the little boy giggle.

When Big Mac had been born it had made sense to make Chiffon Swirl his godmother since she was friends with both Bright Mac and Pear Butter who could trust the baker's assistant to raise Big Mac properly in case something happened to Bright Mac, Pear Butter and Granny Smith while Applejack would live with her godfather Burnt Oak "did your mommy and daddy get you a cupcake when you got here?" Chiffon Swirl asked her godson sitting at the table the Apples had been sitting at earlier with Big Mac on her lap "yes can I have another one?" the two year old smiled hoping his godmother would be willing to get him another cupcake despite the fact his parents told him he could only have one.

"Nice try kiddo but you know we told you you can only have one cupcake don't try and trick Chiffon Swirl into giving you another one" Bright Mac told his son amused by Big Mac's attempt to get a cupcake from his godmother "Big Mac that's not very nice trying to trick me like that" Chiffon Swirl frowned looking down at the two year old in her lap who stared up at her with his sap green eyes doing his best to look adorable but it didn't earn him another cupcake "so Pear Butter how's Applejack doing?" Chiffon Swirl inquired making sure Big Mac didn't escape.

"She's gonna kill me with all the kicking she's been doing lately otherwise she's been doing good" Pear Butter replied her hands resting on her very enlarged stomach "I'm glad that Applejack is ok but now I'm not sure if I want to get pregnant" Chiffon Swirl smiled unsure if she wanted to get knocked up but at the same time the baker's assistant did want to have children.

"I think you'll be a great mom Chiffon Swirl…maybe you could have one with Carrotcake" Pear Butter told her best friend making sure she didn't speak to loudly so the owner of the sweet shop didn't hear her "Pear Butter shut up" Chiffon Swirl gasped her cheeks turning a light rosy red "why is your face so red?" Big Mac asked his godmother who told a somewhat believable lie "Come on Chiffon Swirl it's true right Bright Mac?" the pregnant woman said turning to her husband for his opinion.

Pear Butter had to call her husband's name again cause the two meter tall farmer had been eating the donut he had lift behind when he went to deal with Big Mac "sorry what was that sugar cube?" Bright Mac asked listening to his wife's question again "I asked you do you think Chiffon Swirl would make a great mom?" Pear Butter replied taking a drink from her cup of juice "oh ah yeah I guess" the brilliant red haired man agreed not sure how well Chiffon Swirl would do as a mother and he didn't want to lie to the baker's assistant.

Pear Butter frowned at her husband disproving of Bright Mac's answer but she didn't say anything cause she didn't want to get Carrotcake's attention "it's ok Pear Butter I'm needed here to help Carrotcake with the Sugar Cube Corner" Chiffon Swirl blushed wrapping her arms around Big Mac in a hug "mommy I need to go potty" Big Mac told his mother wiggling from side to side doing his I need to pee dance "I'll take him if you want?" Chiffon Swirl offered standing up with her grandson in her arms "thanks Chiffon Swirl" Pear Butter smiled glad to get little time alone with her husband.

"To bad this is probably going to be the only time alone we're going to get for a long long time" Pear Butter stated knowing once Applejack was born they were going to be busy as ever "unfortunately your right but that's what we get for becoming parents" Bright Mac smiled putting one massive hand on top of his wife's stomach and rubbed it once again wondering who Applejack would take after "that's true although we could of always used protection" Pear Butter giggled putting her hand atop of her husband's hand "we both know that was never an option specially with my mom wanting grandkids like she did" the two meter tall man replied reminding his wife that his mother had been bugging them regularly asking the couple when they planned to give her grandchildren.

"Your mom wasn't the only one who wanted kids" the brilliant turquoise eyed woman remarked knowing her loving husband had wanted children as well and so did Pear Butter so having kids was inevitable "ok yeah I did to and I bet if your pa hadn't decided to do what he did he would of loved Big Mac and Applejack" Bright Mac said wishing his father in law was here to meet his grandchildren.

Bright Macintosh asked his wife if she was still writing her father every month which she did even though Grand Pear never wrote back "I'm sure that one of these days your dad will write back telling you he's sorry for all the crap he put you through" the brilliant red haired farmer told his wife not sure if his father in law would ever forgive his daughter for eloping with Bright Mac "if I know my dad he's probably still mad as hell that you and me got married" Pear Butter frowned not sure if her stubborn father would ever contact her or wanted to meet his half Apple half Pear grandchildren "come on sugar cube it's almost been four years, how long do you think your pa can hold a grudge?" Bright Mac commented knowing full well that when it came to Grand Pear there wasn't any man more hard headed.

"(Sigh) knowing my dad he'll hold that grudge for a very long time and it won't matter how many times I try to apologize my dear old dad will still be pissed that I decided to marry an Apple of all people" Pear Butter complained wishing her father didn't hate the Apple family so much "like I said right after we got married sugar cube if your dad doesn't want to be part of our lives then screw him" Bright Mac replied not wanting his father in law to hurt his wife's feelings anymore "I know that Bright Mac but I'd still liked it if my dad would come to Ponyville to meet Big Mac and be here for Applejack's birth" Pear Butter said with a ever deepening frown cause she knew that it would never happen.

"I'd like that to sugar cube then again if your dad did show up he'd bring a shotgun to blow my head off to get back at me for marrying you and knocking you up" Bright Mac jested hoping that wouldn't happen "my dad may hate you cause you're an Apple but I doubt he'd murder you in cold blood" Pear Butter told her husband glad that her father wasn't willing to kill the father of her children "yeah well he meant I mean your pa sure was angry at our wedding and he could of let that anger build up over the last four years" the heavily muscled farmer informed Pear Butter only guessing what that kind of hatred could do to a man.

A few minutes later Chiffon Swirl returned with Big Mac who was telling his godmother something "what has he been telling you Chiffon Swirl?" Pear Butter asked figuring her son was probably trying to convince his godmother to get him another sweet "Big Mac has been telling me how he's been helping his daddy with harvesting this year's apple harvest" the baker's assistant replied telling her godson she was proud of the two year old boy "eeyep he's a big boy" Bright Mac smiled Chiffon Swirl asking Big Mac how many apples he could carry "I can carry…five apples" the toddler answered showing all the adults his biceps "wow look how strong you are" Chiffon Swirl told the toddler pretending she was impressed with how big her grandson's muscles were "I'm stronger then daddy" Big Mac stated making all the grownups around him to laugh "sorry kiddo you aren't that strong" Bright Mac chuckled showing off his own biceps which were the size of Big Mac's head "whoa daddy your muscles are huge I bet you could lift up the whole barn" the sap green eyed kid gasped amazed by his father's strength.

"I an't that strong Big Mac but yeah I'm stronger then most folks in Ponyville" the heavily muscled farmer grinned knowing he could out lift and out arm wrestle any man in town "don't get to full of yourself Bright Mac otherwise you meant hurt yourself and your pride" Pear Butter warned her beloved husband who smiled at her "whatever you say dear" the brilliant red haired man agreed with his wife who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Later that day

Bright Macintosh, Pear Butter and Big Macintosh returned home and were all sitting in the living room watching tv "daddy can you beat up a dragon?" the inquisitive two year old boy asked his father having been watching a documentary about dragons with his parents "heck no and I an't about to try" Bright Mac laughed surely not dumb enough to pick a fight with a creature that was a hundred times his size and could breathe fire "but daddy your super strong" Big Mac argued pointing at his father's large heavily muscled arms.

"That might be the case son but a dragon like that one is well over thirty and a half meters tall, can fly and breathes fire hotter then the bowels of Tartarus" Bright Mac informed his son pointing to the dragon on the tv which was shooting out a giant ball of fire "Bright Mac don't talk like that or your gonna give Big Mac freaking nightmares" Pear Butter snapped at her husband slapping the big man in the chest "ah come on sugar cube it an't like I was meaning to give Big Mac nightmares" the big man smiled pretending he was hurt by his wife's playful slap "it doesn't matter if you meant to or not you keep talking about dragons like you were Big Mac will refuse to go to sleep" the brilliant turquoise eyed woman frowned giving Bright Mac another slap and asked him to change the channel "no mommy I wanna watch this" Big Mac whined dashing over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote then dashed away.

"Big Macintosh give me that remote right now" Pear Butter ordered standing up but before she could take a step her two year old son ran off heading up the stairs and into his room slamming the door behind him "boy howdy that boy sure can run when he wants to" Bright Mac chuckled guessing his son was going to hide the remote somewhere in his room and the big man knew he would have to go look for the remote sooner or later "Bright Mac you go get that remote and talk to our son and tell him his behavior is unacceptable" Pear Butter told her two meter tall husband who let out a sigh "go on go get that damn remote and deal with our disobeying child" the pregnant woman demanded pointing at the stairs and stomped her foot.

Sighing again Bright Mac stood up scratching his scruffy messy brilliant red hair before heading towards the stairs and started up them "go on get going" Pear Butter barked when her husband stopped in mid stride "sugar cube he's just a kid he doesn't know any better" Bright Mac said attempting to protect Big Mac from another spanking from his mother "I said get that damn remote and talk with Big Mac about his behavior" Pear Butter yelled scaring Bright Mac enough that he took the stairs two steps at a time reaching the second floor in no time.

As much as he didn't like getting after his son he knew it had to be done "Big Mac open up otherwise I'm gonna have to and if that happens I'll have to punish you and we both don't want that, do you?" the farmer said knocking on Big Mac's bedroom door and give him the chance to hand the remote over "no your gonna spank me" Big Mac argued clearly leaning up against his door to stop his father from getting in "I an't gonna spank you son but I am going to talk to you about stealing the remote just because your ma wants to watch something else on the tv" the big man replied knowing he could easily get into his son's room but he wanted Big Mac to let him in.

Bright Mac tried to continue negotiate with his two year old son but so far Big Mac refused to let his father into his bedroom "that's it Big Mac I'm getting plum tired of trying to get you to open up I'm coming in" Bright Macintosh frowned opening the door finding that Big Mac had pushed his toy chest in front of his door as a barricade but it wasn't much help.

Big Mac had run to his bed and hid under his blankets thinking his dad wouldn't find him "oh where oh where did my Big Macintosh go?" Bright Mac said in a sing song voice seeing the large lump under the blanket and knew immediately where his son was "where the heck did Big Mac run off too" the big man continued slowly making his way over to Big Mac's bed "I found ya" Bright Mac laughed ripping off his son's blanket "no" Big Mac screamed laughing when his father started tickling him "stop daddy no more" Big Macintosh ordered his dad laughing and giggling as his father tickled him "you sorry for stealing the remote?" Bright Mac asked still tickling his son's sides.

The tickle torture went on for a full two minutes before Bright Mac stopped cause he heard his wife clearing her throat "I thought I sent you to get the remote and have a talk with our son about stealing?" Pear Butter stated standing in the bedroom's doorway her hands on her hips "I was getting to that sugar cube I was just doing some interrogation" Bright Macintosh smiled letting go of Big Mac and turned to face his pregnant wife "and tickling our son is your idea of interrogation" Pear Butter half grinned glad to see that her son was happy but at the same time she was a little disappointed her husband wasn't dealing with their son's trouble making.

"Well I wasn't gonna spank Big Mac" the heavily muscled man argued spotting the remote hidden in Big Mac's toy chest and walked over to the chest and grabbed the remote then handed it to Pear Butter "I still want you to talk to Big Mac and explain to him why stealing is wrong" Pear Butter stated hugging Bright Mac before heading back down stairs.

A short time later Bright Mac returned to the living room finding his heavily pregnant wife snacking on some potato chips that were in a large bowl "mind if I have some?" the farmer asked his wife who scowled at him telling the farmer no with her brilliant turquoise eyes "ok I'll go get a snack from the kitchen then" Bright Macintosh lightly chuckled knowing better then trying to take his wife's snack cause the pregnant woman would smack him "you better" Pear Butter remarked picking up a chip and put it in her mouth.

Bright Macintosh got himself one of a pack of crackers before heading back to the living room "what's you watching sugar cube?" the farmer inquired sitting next to his wife and popped his pack of crackers open "the fabulous life of the rich and famous" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman answered continuing to eat her chips "who's house are they looking at?" Bright Mac asked finding out the show was showing off the house of a young man named Filthy Rich "look at this jerk wasting all his money on that big ugly house instead of helping those in need" Bright Mac frowned knowing if he had that kind of money would help people.

"I'm sure Filthy Rich does help those in need as a tax break" Pear Butter stated a little irritated herself that Filthy Rich only helped the poor when it suited him "well it an't right that someone that rich only uses his money to show off instead of putting it to good use" the big man complained find it shameful that a man so rich only cared for himself "what would you do if you had that kind of money?" the heavily pregnant woman asked figuring her husband would use the money to help his farm and help the poor and orphans who had no family.

Bright Mac stroked his chin which had a very short scruffy beard considering all the good he could do with the kind of money Filthy Rich had but in the end the farmer told his wife that he didn't want or need that kind of money cause all he needed was her and their children "that's a pretty good answer Mr. Macintosh" Pear Butter cooed kissing Bright Mac on the lips before she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

A few weeks later

Bright Macintosh was out at his family's apple orchard picking some apples from a tree when he heard Big Mac's laughing coming towards him "daddy daddy can I have some more apples to take to the wagon?" the brilliant red haired two year old asked his father putting his little basket next to his dad's which was a lot bigger then toddler's basket "sure kiddo just give me a minute kay?" the brilliant red haired farmer replied carefully stepping down the ladder he had been using and put a few apples into Big Macintosh's basket "thanks daddy" the sap green eyed two year old smiled picking up his basket and ran off "be careful Big Mac" Bright Mac called after his son before going back to picking the apples still on the tree.

"Looks like Big Mac is taking to farm work really well" Burnt Oak stated from the next tree over "he sure has" Bright Macintosh smiled proud of how hard his son was working even though he was a two year old child "you best watch out Bright Mac it won't be long till your son is strong enough to beat up his old man" Brunt Oak jested dropping a few apples into the basket under him "yeah right that an't gonna happen you asshole" the heavily muscled farmer shot back making sure he didn't miss his basket.

Burnt Oak just laughed telling his best friend that as he got older Big Macintosh would get stronger and faster "I don't have to worry about my son ever picking a fight with me" Bright Macintosh replied hoping his son would always like him "you never know Bright Mac he meant want to do something other then farming and I can guess you won't like that" the dark silver haired man stated finding it unlikely that Big Mac wouldn't want to do something other then work his family's farm "if my son wants to do something other then farming that's fine I'll have Applejack and her siblings to help with Sweet Apple Acres" Bright Mac replied figuring him and Pear Butter were going to have a lot more children after Applejack was born.

With their baskets full Bright Mac and Burnt Oak curried their baskets to the wagon that was hooked up to the back of the tractor "you really think Pear Butter gonna let you knock her up a bunch of times?, if you do your out of your freaking mind" Burnt Oak commented dumping all his apples into the wagon "I wasn't gonna get Pear Butter pregnant that many times maybe two or three more times" Bright Mac told his friend before noticing that Big Mac was sitting in the tractor's driver seat pretending he was driving.

"Hey there son don't go hitting anyone" Bright Macintosh chuckled quickly checking his pocket to make sure the tractor's key was there "ok daddy" Big Mac said jerking the stirring wheel from side to side and cheering the entire time "kind of scared if that's how Big Mac gonna drive in the future" Burnt Oak joked following Bright Mac back to the apple trees they had been picking at "he'll be a better driver then you were when you started driving, not even driving for three months and you wreck your pa's Jeep" Bright Macintosh argued poking fun at his best friend who flipped him off "says the guy who crashed his tractor into Grand Pear's water tower" Burnt Oak shot back knowing that accident was how Bright Mac and Pear Butter started dating.

Bright Mac laughed telling Burnt Oak that crash had been the best thing to ever happen to him and Pear Butter "it may have been but you still had to rebuild that water tower with your own money you stupid asshole" Burnt Oak laughed dropping his basket next to his ladder "hey it got me closer to Pear Butter so it was worth the money" the brilliant red haired farmer grinned walking up his own ladder and started picking apples again "Grand Pear sure as hell wasn't happy then again knocking over his water tower wasn't the worst thing you did " Burnt Oak said causing himself and Bright Macintosh to burst out laughing.

"Yeah that's true, good thing Pear Butter and me waited till after we were married to consummate our marriage" Bright Mac said being told by Burnt Oak that if he and Pear Butter had had sex before they were married Bright Mac wouldn't be standing here today "yeah that's why I never asked Pear Butter about weather or not she wanted to go all the way cause I knew if we had her dad would hunt me down and murder me" the big man agreed having feared his father in law's wrath.

Burnt Oak told Bright Mac that keeping his dick in his pants had been the greatest decision in the young man's life and had kept him from being buried six feet deep in the ground "pretty sure if Grand Pear ever did come back to Ponyville he'd at least try to kill me once" Bright Macintosh remarked saying that if his father in law did come back he'd go to Appleloosa or Marehattan where he had family who would hide him from Grand Pear "if you did your father in law would do nothing but talk shit about you while he's here making fun of the fact you're hiding from him" Burnt Oak remarked picking apples as he talked with Bright Mac.

"Don't tell Pear Butter this but I think her dad is a selfish prick who puts himself before everyone else including his own daughter" Bright Macintosh said accidentally crushing an apple in his fist in a fit of rage "hey man don't worry I won't say a thing" Burnt Oak replied not wanting to see his best friend get in trouble with his wife for talking shit about her dad.

Bright Mac thanked his best friend for being so willing to keep what he had said to himself "hey you're my best friend I got your back" Burnt Oak said tossing a few more apples into his basket "plus I'm your only friend and if Grand Pear had killed me your shit out of luck" Bright Macintosh laughed picking some more apples from the tree "I have other friends then you" Burnt Oak shot back listing off a few people he was friends with "yeah but none of them are as interesting as I am" the brilliant red haired farmer grinned telling his friend that he was the only one who married a girl from a family who hated his.

Burnt Oak laughed moving his ladder and bucket to a different part of the apple tree telling the brilliant red haired farmer that it was likely that some of the people in town still thought Bright Mac and Pear Butter shouldn't of gotten married "yeah well those guys can go fuck themselves and they need to mind their own damn business" Bright Mac growled having heard some of the things people in town had said about him and Pear Butter.

Bright Macintosh and Burnt Oak returned to the tractor with more apples finding that in the half an hour they had been gone Big Mac was no longer pretending to be driving the tractor and had wondered off somewhere "oh great now where did he go?" the big man asked annoyed that someone had let his son off the tractor and allowed the two year old to run off "don't worry he couldn't of gone very far I mean he's two, how far can he go with those little legs of his?" Burnt Oak ensured his best friend figuring Big Mac was somewhere in the apple orchard playing "you be surprised by how fast that boy can run when he really wants too" Bright Mac told Burnt Oak sighing as he put his basket down and went to go find his son.

"Big Mac where you at kiddo?, I don't want to have to go and tell everyone to stop what they're doing just to come look for you" the moderate harlequin eyed mountain of a man called out to his son who didn't reply which made Bright Mac worry like any father would "hey you guys seen Big Mac lately?" the big man asked some of the workers who were picking apples out of their trees "last time I saw him he was running that way about ten minutes ago" one of the workers Bright Mac couldn't remember the name of answered pointing towards the southwest of the apple orchard.

Bright Macintosh scratch the bottom of his short scruffy beard sighing cause there were lots of places a very curious and active two year old could hide "you want some help looking for Big Macintosh ?" one of the female workers offered stepping down from her ladder and dropped the apple that was in her hand into her basket "thanks but I can find Big Mac myself that boy couldn't of gone to far in only ten minutes" the big man said head in the direction the other worker had pointed "no where could that boy be hiding?" the brilliant red haired man thought thinking of places a two year old boy could go "Big Mac come here right now I an't gonna call again" Bright Mac shouted doing his best not to sound as worried as he was feeling.

Bright Mac walked into a clearing that separated the apple orchards with the fields where Bright Mac's family grew a number of different vegetables but he still didn't see Big Mac "maybe he's still in the orchard" the brilliant red haired farmer said to himself turning around and went back into the apple orchard to search for his son "Big Mac where are you this isn't funny anymore" Bright Mac shouted his worrying not starting to show a little.

"You haven't found Big Mac yet uh?" Burnt Oak asked when his best friend returned to the area where the tractor had been parked"no and I'm starting to worry" Bright Mac replied watching Brunt Oak whistle loudly to get everyone's attention "alright y'all stop what your doing and help find Bright Mac find his son I want you all to spread and search the entire apple orchard and the surrounding area don't leave any stone unturned" Burnt Oak shouted ordering people into groups and telling those groups what areas to search.

"You and the others will check out the orchard, fields and the back lot of the farm while I go search the farmhouse, the barn and the road leading towards Ponyville" Bright Macintosh ordered Burnt Oak not wanting his workers to just wonder around "got ya I'll make sure I check out every inch of the farm to find Big Mac" Burnt Oak stated giving Bright Mac a friendly slap on the shoulder before heading off to look for the lost two year old "sugar cube have you seen Big Mac?, I didn't find him in the apple orchard and I'm worried something happened to him" Bright Macintosh asked his wife who had fallen asleep on the couch "no I haven't I've been sleeping" Pear Butter frowned sitting up and got to her feet to help her husband find they're missing son "hey ma have you seen Big Mac?" the brilliant red haired farmer called to his mother not sure if his mom was in the house.

"Hey Granny have you seen Big Mac?" the two meter tall farmer asked his mother having walked upstairs as quickly as possible "yeah he's in his room" Granny Smith answered telling her son that Big Mac had accidentally messed his pants and came to the house to get helped changing his clothes "oh thanks Celestia I was worried something happened to him" Bright Mac sighed with relief that his son was okay.

Bright Mac walked into Big Mac's bedroom finding the two year old playing with one of his royal guard action figures "hi daddy" the toddler greeted his father waving at the big man "hi Big Mac you scared the heck out of me when I couldn't find you in the apple orchard" Bright Mac said kneeling next to his son and hugged him "I had an accident daddy" Big Mac admitted embarrassed that he had used the bathroom in his pants "It's ok kiddo I'm just happy your alright" the brilliant red haired man smiled asking his son if he wanted to come back outside or if he wanted to stay here at the house.

Big Mac told his dad that he wanted to stay at the house and play which was fine with Bright Mac cause now he knew where his son was "did you fine Big Mac?" Burnt Oak asked when Bright Macintosh returned to the apple orchard "yeah he's at the house cause he had a bit of an accident" the two meter tall man explained telling the other man to tell everyone that he found Big Mac and they could go back to work.

"I hope Granny is keeping a close eye on Big Mac" Burnt Oak stated while he and Bright Mac were picking some apples "if my ma could keep an eye on me I'm sure she can watch Big Mac" Bright Macintosh commented sure that his mother would have no problem watching her grandson "I don't know buddy that boy of yours is a wild one" the dark silver haired man chuckled knowing his best friend and Pear Butter always had to keep a watchful eye on they're son even with Granny's help Big Macintosh was sometimes hard to control.

"By the way does Pear Butter know you lost track of Big Mac?, or do you want me to keep that to myself like how you about Grand Pear?" Burnt Oak inquired from the far side of his apple tree "you can tell my wife about how Big Mac went back to the house cause he accidentally soiled his pants I'm pretty sure she'll be fine with that" Bright Macintosh stated sure his wife wasn't going to be mad he lost track of his son for a short time.

Bright Mac filled his basket carrying it to the tractor where he ran into the same workers he had asked if they had seen his son "I heard you found Big Mac thank heaven he's ok" the female worker named Comet Tail smiled glad to find out Big Macintosh was safe "yeah I 'm happy too I was starting to worry about him" the man who Bright Mac couldn't remember the name of stated leaning on the side of the wagon "where did Big Macintosh go?" Comet tail asked wanting to know where the two year old boy had run off too "he went back to the house to go to the bathroom" Bright Mac replied leaving out the fact his son had gone in his pants "is he planning to come back?, I always love having him around" Comet Tail commented disappointed to find out Big Mac won't be coming back.

As he was heading back to his apple tree Bright Macintosh couldn't help but wonder how his own father dealt with him when he was Big Mac's age and if he had ever wondered off and caused his father to worry so much that he had all the workers go looking for him "what's up?" Burnt Oak asked his best friend who had been deep in thought "oh I was just wondering if I ever caused my pa the same kind of grief Big Mac caused me" Bright Mac answered wishing his father was here cause he could give him so much advice when it came to being a dad.

"I bet you were every two year old is a pain in the neck" Burnt Oak remarked as he picked up his basket which was full to the brim "is that why you haven't had any kids of your own?" Bright Mac jested dropping his basket next to a tree he hadn't picked yet "unlike you my perfect girl wasn't dropped right on my lap" the dark silver haired man smirked happy that his best friend had met his wife early on in his life "I got lucky but you got to put some effort into finding your own wife buddy" the brilliant red haired farmer chuckled climbing up his ladder and started picking some apples "I have but no girl wants to date me cause of my reputation of sleeping around " Burnt Oak reminded the big man who told him he had to learn to keep his dick in his pants "that's easy for you to say you've always had a hard on for Pear Butter" Burnt Oak shot back telling his best friend he hadn't had it as easy as Bright Mac did when it came to having relationships "if you won't such a man whore then you meant of found a girlfriend or wife by now" the brilliant red haired farmer said as he was dropping a couple apples into his basket.

"Hey I an't no man whore you over sized prick" Burnt Oak told the bigger man who just laughed "tell that to the countless girls who claimed you slept with them, if that's not man whoring I don't know what is Burnt Oak" Bright Macintosh playfully poked fun at his best friend who gave the big man the middle finger before going to the tractor.

Later that evening

As Bright Macintosh got home he was met by Big Mac who had drawn a picture of his family "see daddy here's you, mommy and Granny" the toddler told his father pointing at each stick figure he had drawn smiling as he did so "wow Big Mac this is really good" the big man told his son patting the brilliant orange haired toddler on the top of his head "really daddy?" Big Macintosh asked looking but at his dad with his sap green eyes "it sure is you're one heck of an artist" the farmer answered knowing positive reenforcement was a good way to raise his son into being a good man.

"He sure is" Pear Butter said greeting her husband with a kiss "our little boy has been drawing up a storm since he got home from the apple orchard" the pregnant woman continued smiling down at Big Mac "he has has he?, I'm glad to hear he's staying out of trouble" Bright Mac grinned ruffling his son's brilliant orange hair "I heard you came home looking for Big Mac was everything ok?" Pear Butter inquired as she and the rest of her family walked to the living room after Bright Macintosh took off his work boots "I was just worried about Big Mac cause he had disappeared from the apple orchard" the big man answered leaving out the fact his son had used the bathroom in his pants so not to embarrass the toddler.

"Big Mac you shouldn't of run off like that you could of gotten hurt" Pear Butter told her son telling the two year old if he had gotten hurt she and Bright Mac may not been able to find him "sorry mommy" Big Mac apologized but his mother told the little boy she wasn't mad she just wanted Big Mac to be more careful.

Big Mac ran to the tv and switched it on while Pear Butter sat on the couch next to her husband "how was your day sugar cube?" Bright Mac asked his wife wrapping heavily muscled arm one around the pregnant woman who put her head on his shoulder "it was fine me and Chiffon Swirl spent the day at the spa although I couldn't use the steam room or the hot tub which was a disappointment cause I could use a good soak" Pear Butter replied letting out a long sigh as she rubbed her belly "you could always soak in the bathtub hon, but I guess that an't the same as soaking in a hot tub uh?" the big man smiled kissing the top of his wife's head.

"No it's not" Pear Butter smiled giving the big man a hug "I don't see what the difference would be a hot tub is basically one big bathtub isn't it" Bright Mac said with a lopsided smile knowing there was a big difference between a bathtub and a hot tub "of course their not the same silly" the brilliant turquoise eyed woman giggled telling the big man that he should go to the spa one of these days "hahahahaha sorry sugar cube but there an't no way I'm going to a spa" the brilliant red haired man laughed never seeing himself lying on a spa table wearing nothing but a towel.

"Come on Bright Macintosh the spa is great plus I'm sure the girls at the spa would love for you to show up" Pear Butter insisted knowing that several women in town found her husband very attractive and wanted to sleep with him even though Bright Mac was a happily married man "sorry sugar cube but not gonna walk around wearing nothing but a towel covering my one eye wonder weasel" the big man stated to his wife who told him not to talk like that in front of Big Mac "one eye wonder weasel one eye wonder weasel" the two year old toddler chanted till his mother told him to stop saying those words "but why mommy?" Big Mac asked not sure why he wasn't allowed to say one eye wonder weasel "cause I said so and if I hear you say that again I'll put you in time out for the next hour" Pear Butter told her son making sure she got her husband's backing which she got without an argument.

Twenty minutes later Granny Smith came into the living room only finding Pear Butter and Big Macintosh "I thought I heard Bright Mac a little while ago, where did he go?" the graying lime green haired middle aged woman said finding out her son had gone upstairs to take a shower "Granny what's for dinner?" the sap green eyed two year old asked his grandmother turning away from the tv "what do you want for dinner?" Granny replied in a cheery voice "I want fish and chips" Big Mac told his grandmother hopping where he was sitting.

Granny Smith very lightly laughed cause her grandson loved fish sticks and french fries "I don't know if we have any fish and chips Big Mac but I'll check" Granny said trying to remember weather or not they had bought fish sticks and french fries the last time they had gone shopping "don't worry about it Big Macintosh if there aren't any fish and chips in the fridge I can send your father to the store to get you some" Pear Butter told her son who looked super happy to hear that.

"Can I go with daddy to the store?" the two year old asked still hopping in the same spot "let me check the fridge first and if there an't any fish and chips then we're send your pa to the store" Granny told Big Mac before heading to the kitchen to check the fridge "you just want to go with your dad cause you know he'll buy you a candy bar" Pear Butter smiled wishing her husband won't give they're son sweets before dinner "no he doesn't" Big Mac lied but he knew that it was pointless to do so cause his mother always knew when he was lying to her.

"Big Macintosh what have I told you about lying to me?" Pear Butter frowned understanding that the two year old still didn't understand why he shouldn't lie to his mother "uuummmmm" the toddler hummed tilting his head to one side as he tried to figure out what the correct answer was "I've told you not to lie to me" the pregnant woman said getting she would have to teach her son this same lesson till he was old enough to understand right from wrong.

A minute later Granny Smith returned telling Big Mac that they did have fish and chips which caused the two year old toddler to cheer and start running around the house "stop running Big Mac or you're gonna hurt yourself" Granny ordered her grandson as he zipped towards the kitchen "fish and chips" Big Mac shouted forgetting that his grandmother had to preheat the oven and cook the food "that boy is just a never ending ball of energy isn't he?" the middle aged woman smiled seeing her grandson zoom by and then disappear again "you've got no idea" Pear Butter agreed finding that chasing her son while pregnant was very difficult.

Pear Butter and Granny Smith watched Big Macintosh run around the house for a while till he finally ran out of gas and sat in front of the tv once again "holy Celestia I can't believe he finally tuckered out" Pear Butter laughed finding it amazing that her son ran around the house for a whole twenty minutes before he stopped "it only took him a solid twenty minutes" Granny Smith chuckled not that surprised by how much energy her grandson seem to have.

"What did you expect he's a two year old boy" Pear Butter told her mother in law asking the older woman if Bright Macintosh had been as much of a hand full as Big Mac "oh yeah he was that boy spend most of his time playing in the corn field making it damn near impossible to find that boy" Granny answered remembering how many times she had gone into the corn field searching for her son "I was never that much trouble for my mom and dad" the pregnant woman grimaced missing her late mother and wished her father was here to help her raise Big Mac.

Granny wish she had gotten to know Pear Butter's mother but cause her family was rivals with the Pears meeting Mrs. Pear would have been unlikely meet the oldest member of the Apple family "Pear Butter what was your mother like?, I never got to really meet her" Granny said wanting to know more about her daughter in law's mother "my dad told me my mom was a lot like me only she didn't care that much about my dad's rivalry with your family but she knew not to socialize with the Apples cause it would anger my dad" the pregnant woman replied wishing she had known her mother better "I hate to ask this but did you're pa ever hit your mother?" the light brilliant orange eyed woman frowned hoping that wasn't the case and wasn't sure how her daughter in law would react to the question "what no…..…I mean don't think he ever did" Pear Butter answered unsure herself if her father ever hit her mother to control her.

Granny Smith apologized not wanting Pear Butter to think for the rest of her life that her father use to beat her mother before she died "you don't have to apologize Granny you were just asking me a hypothetical question you won't implying or accusing my dad of spousal abuse" Pear Butter told her mother in law hoping that her father never hit her mother "I hope I'm wrong Pear Butter" the middle aged woman grimaced not wanting to think the worst of Grand Pear.

"Pear Butter didn't you're mother die around the same time my husband did?" Granny asked telling her daughter in law that Red Macintosh had been killed by the scarlet fever which had hit Ponyville ten years earlier "she did, the scarlet fever didn't just kill my mom it took one of my uncles as well" the pregnant woman replied not wanting to remember seeing her sick mother dying.

The head of the Apple family looked over at Big Macintosh who was still watching tv unable or not wanting to imagine her sweet little grandson suffering from the same sickness that had taken her husband just thinking about it made the middle aged woman sick to her stomach "that horrible fever killed many good people" Granny Smith stated having lost a few friends during the fever "it did" Pear Butter agreed knowing quite a few people died thanks to the scarlet fever "It's a good thing princess Celestia sent doctors to help us" the lime green haired middle aged woman commented kind of wishing the princess of the sun had sent her doctors sooner in time to save Red Macintosh.

"I'm sure princess Celestia sent her doctors as soon as she heard about what was happening in Ponyville" Pear Butter said knowing the princess of the sun cared about her subjects and wanted to ensure they remained healthy "I'm sure princess Celestia wouldn't of just ignore the death of several of her people" Granny Smith pointed out knowing the princess of the sun couldn't allow her subjects to die cause it would have looked very bad on her "that's true I'm sure princess Celestia isn't the kind of person who let the Innocent die" Pear Butter said believing they're princess help her subjects whenever they needed her.

Curious as usual Big Mac asked his mother who princess Celestia was "she's the alicorn ruler of all of Equestria and she has been for over a thousand years" the heavily pregnant woman explained making sure she made it as simple as possible since her son didn't understand things to well do to him being so young "that's a very very very long time Big Mac" Pear Butter told her son who looked confused by the length of time his mom was using.

Pear Butter explained to Big Mac that princess Celestia had been leading Equestria long before any of them had been born and the alicorn would probably continue ruling long after they were all gone given the fact princess Celestia was immoral which meant she couldn't die "I actually met princess Celestia once just after I had Bright Mac, me and my parents went to Canterlot and there she was in all her majesty no more then thirty meters from me I an't gonna lie it was something else" Granny Smith stated staring at the wall as she remembered that day.

As Granny Smith was telling her daughter in law and grandson more about her trip to the capital Bright Macintosh came walking into the living room "you telling them about that trip of yours to Canterlot" the big man inquired sitting next to his wife and put one arm around her "yeah I am so what?" Granny replied glaring at her only child "nothing ma it's just I've heard you tell that story as long as I can remember" the big man told his mother recalling hearing that story back when he was Big Macintosh's age "well to bad I'm gonna keep telling that story as long as I want" the middle aged woman snapped ordering the heavily muscled man to keep his opinion to himself if he knew what was good for him.

"Don't threaten me in front of my family ma" Bright Mac ordered not wanting to look like he coward when ever his mother threatened to harm him "don't get me wrong ma I love you but I an't a kid no more and it's about time you start treating me like the adult I am" the brilliant red haired man said letting his mother know he would always love and respect her but now was the time she quit acting like her son was still a little kid.

three weeks and four days later

When Pear Butter finally went into labor Bright Macintosh called for the doctor while Granny Smith got warm water, clean rags and ice chips "ok ma the doctor is on his way, what do we do now?" Bright Mac asked his mother who was carrying some more clean rags "we just have to wait for him to show up and make sure Pear Butter is comfortable" the graying lime green haired woman answered heading back up to Bright Mac and Pear Butter's bedroom "daddy what's wrong with mommy?" Big Mac asked his father scared of his mom yelling in pain.

"Your ma is having a baby and soon your have a little sister" Bright Mac explained to the toddler kneeling down to his son's level and put one massive hand atop of his son's head "isn't that great Big Mac?" the big man smiled getting why his son was frightened by all the screaming "I'm really scared daddy" the two year old told his father looking up at the stairs where more screaming could be heard "I know buddy….how about this I'll call Burnt Oak and you two can hangout while you're ma has your little sister" Bright Mac remarked thinking for a moment before deciding to call his best friend for help.

Burnt Oak: hello?

Bright Mac: Burnt Oak It's me I need your help

Burnt Oak: what's going on?

Bright Mac: Pear Butter gone into labor and it's scaring the heck out of Big Mac, so I was wondering if you could come over and take Big Mac into town while Pear Butter has her baby.

Burnt Oak: sure bud I'll be there in twenty minutes

Bright Mac: thanks Burnt Oak I owe you one

Sure that Big Mac had a safe place to be while Pear Butter had Applejack Bright Macintosh went up to his room to his wife "hey sugar cube how you doing?" the big man asked poking his head through a small opening he had made in the door "that's kind of a really stupid fucking question Bright Mac" Pear Butter growled gritting her teeth as she spoke.

Bright Mac just smiled at his wife pretending not to hear the pregnant woman's bitching knowing Pear Butter was only lashing out cause she was in pain "yeah I guess it was wasn't it?" Bright Mac smiled sitting in the chair that was next to his wife "sorry to say this sugar cube but you know once you have Applejack we're gonna have to get a new bed" the big man stated knowing Pear Butter was going to ruin they're bed with the bodily fluid Pear Butter was going to be pushing out "unfortunately you're right and to think we made Applejack right here" the pregnant woman agreed patting the spot on the opposite side of her.

"Yeah well that wasn't as messy as this" the heavily muscled farmer chuckled recalling how he and his wife had made Big Mac while having sex on the loft inside his family's barn and how he was glad that was a mess that could easily be cleaned up "are you trying to imply I should of gone to the hospital instead?" Pear Butter suggested with a smile which quickly turned into a frown when she was hit by another contraction "you ok sugar cube?" Bright Mac asked being over protective as usual.

Pear Butter told her husband not to worry it was only a contraction nothing more "ok hon I'm just worried that's all" Bright Macintosh sighed relieved his wife was ok "oh before I forget I called Burnt Oak and asked him to watch Big Mac while you're having Applejack" the brilliant red haired man told his wife telling her all her screaming was scaring their son "I didn't mean to scare Big Mac" Pear Butter frowned little tears showing up n her brilliant turquoise eyes "Big Mac knows you didn't mean to scare him but you got to remember Big Mac is two and he doesn't know what's going on" Bright Mac said not wanting his wife to feel guilty.

"I know but still I can't help but feel a little bad about scaring Big Macintosh" Pear Butter frowned hoping Big Mac would be okay after she had Applejack "its alright sugar cube he'll be okay Burnt Oak will make sure Big Mac is taken care of" Bright Mac smiled giving his wife a hug before heading down stairs to check on they're son.

Bright Mac found his son in the living room coloring in his coloring book kicking his little legs while he colored "hey son what you doing?" the farmer asked towering over his son who was point seventy six meters tall "nothing" Big Mac answered continuing to coloring one of pictures not bothering to stay in the lines "nothing uh?" Bright Mac smiled sitting next to his son and watched the two year old color.

Even though it had been two years since Big Macintosh had been born it was hard for Bright Macintosh to believe that this child was his son and Big Mac along with his siblings would continue the Apple bloodline and run the farm "you got to stay in the lines kiddo" the brilliant red haired farmer told his toddler son who just kept coloring "I guess it doesn't really matter does it?" Bright Mac smiled getting that his son wouldn't get how to stay within the lines till he was a little older "Bright Macintosh have you gone and checked on Pear Butter?" Granny Smith asked her own son standing in between the living room and the stairs.

"Yeah I was just with Pear Butter ma" Bright Mac replied mentioning to his mother that he had also called Burnt Oak to come get Big Mac cause his mother's screaming was scaring the two year old "can't blame the little guy for being scared of all his ma's yelling" Granny Smith remarked asking her son if Big Mac was planning to spend the night at Burnt Oak's place "he meant that way Pear Butter can get some sleep" the two meter tall farmer said wanting Pear Butter to recover from child labor before she continued taking care of their son "that's a good idea Pear Butter could use the little break from Big Mac" Granny remarked not wanting her daughter in law to be to stressed out specially after she had Applejack "well if Burnt Oak can't watch Big Mac over night I can ask Chiffon Swirl to watch him" the heavily muscled farmer told his mother before realizing he needed to pack some clothing and toys for his son "you stay and keep an eye on Big Mac I'll packed a bag from him" Granny said knowing it wasn't wise to leave her grandson unattended.

Bright Mac asked his son if he was excited about getting a little sister and told the two year old that once he was a big brother he had to take care of Applejack and be responsible for the newest member of the Apple family "but daddy I'm two" Big Mac argued looking up at his father who smiled at the small boy "I know how old you are son" Bright Macintosh told his son just as he heard someone knock at the front door "thanks again for being so willing to watch Big Mac" Bright Mac thanked Burnt Oak as he let his best friend into his home "It's no problem buddy I'm glad to help specially since you're in the middle of having another kid, by the way how's Pear Butter doing?" Burnt Oak replied giving the bigger man a friendly slap on the shoulder "well the last time I went to check on her she snapped at me so it's going fine I guess" the brilliant red haired man smiled as he and Burnt Oak were walking to the living room.

"Pear Butter is ok besides the fact she's having a baby" Bright Mac commented offering the other man a seat letting him know Granny was still packing a over night bag for Big Mac "you excited to hangout with me little guy?" the dark silver haired man asked the two year old who was still coloring "why am I going with you?" Big Macintosh said sitting up and stared at his dad and his dad's friend "cause son you told me all your ma's screaming was scaring you so I asked Burnt Oak to watch you till your ma has you're little sister" Bright Mac answered being told by Burnt Oak that they would go see a movie.

When Big Macintosh heard that he would get to go to a movie the two year old jumped to his feet and hugged Burnt Oak's leg before going up stairs to tell his mom and Granny "now you have to take him to a movie otherwise he's gonna flip the hell out and throw another one of his crazy tantrums" Big Mac smirked kind of glad he didn't make that promise to Big Mac.

Burnt Oak told his best friend that he planned on keeping his word and take Big Mac to the movies which Bright Macintosh was happy to hear asking the dark silver haired man what movie he planned to take Big Mac too "I don't know what's playing I haven't really gone to a movie in a long time" Burnt Oak answered his best friend asking the other man if he had a newspaper and if he could look at it so he could see what movies were playing and movie times "yeah I think there's a newspaper in the kitchen give me a minute" Bright Mac remarked getting up and walked out of the living room turning left in the direction of the kitchen.

A minute later Bright Macintosh returned the newspaper handing it to Burnt Oak who opened it to the section with the movie times "there seems to be quite a few romantic comedies playing at the theater lately" Burnt Oak remarked doubting Big Mac would enjoy that type of movie "I think there's a movie called The Secret Of NIMH playing, what I've been hearing is that it's a amazing movie everyone in town can't stop talking about it" Bright Macintosh stated just remembering about the movie.

"What's it about?" Burnt Oak inquired looking for the movie in the newspaper finding it near the bottom of the paper "a field mouse must seek the aid of a colony of rats, with whom she has a deeper link than she ever suspected" the brilliant red haired farmer said thinking for a minute to recall what The Secret Of NIMH was about "sounds interesting, is it well animated?" Burnt Oak asked finding out the movie was a very well drawn cartoon that had won tons of awards already even though it had only been out a month or so.

A little while later Granny Smith returned with Big Mac's over night bag asking why her grandson was so excited "Burnt Oak promised to take Big Mac to the movies" Bright Macintosh told his mother who gave Big Mac's bag to her son's best friend "don't go and give Big Mac to much candy and if get him a soda make sure it doesn't have caffeine otherwise you're never get Big Mac to bed" the graying lime green haired woman ordered Burnt Oak who agreed to do as he was told.

Seventeen hours later

"Damn this is taking to long" Bright Macintosh growled in frustration not liking the fact his wife's labor was taking almost a entire day "It's fine Bright Mac it's normal for some child's birth to take a very long time" Granny Smith stated understanding why her son was so anxious specially since Big Mac had only taken a couple hours "hell I was in labor with you for nearly twenty seven hours thanks to you having such a fat head" the middle aged woman continued tapping the side of her coffee cup "you an't helping ma" Bright Mac frowned his elbows resting on the dinner kitchen table while his chin was resting on the back of his massive hands.

"Hey I'm just being truthful" Granny Smith grinned knowing that joking around with her son would help the big man with all his worrying "well your truthfulness is border lining on hurtful" the moderate harlequin eyed farmer very lightly chuckled feeling a little bit better "oh grow thicker skin" Granny shot back playfully asking her son if he had eaten lately "no I've been so worried about Pear Butter that I've barely been thinking about myself" Bright Mac remarked finally noticing that his stomach was growling loudly.

"You got to take better care of yourself Bright Macintosh or your won't be around to take care of you're children" Granny told her only child getting up from the table and started making some soup for herself and Bright Mac "I know I should ma but I've been so worried about Pear Butter and Applejack that I haven't had time to think about myself" the big man said heading to the pantry grabbed himself a pack of crackers.

Granny Smith let out a sigh as she wondered how her son was going to survive once she was gone "I worry about you Bright Mac your always thinking about everyone else but never yourself" the middle aged woman frowned popping open a second soup can and dumped it into the pot she was using "I'll be fine ma I'm just not use to all this yet that's all" the brilliant red haired man smiled figuring the older he got the more use he would get to his wife going into labor "I hope so I don't want Pear Butter being the only person taking care of my grandchildren after I'm gone" Granny told her son not wanting Pear Butter to remarry and have her family's farm fall into the hands of some other family.

Another hour came and went by and Bright Mac was now pacing back and forth in the kitchen while his mother had gone up stairs to lend her support to Pear Butter "this is maddening all I'm doing is standing around with my thumb up my ass" the big man thought biting on his bottom lip frustrated he could do nothing but wait.

Just as his frustration was reaching it's breaking point Bright Macintosh heard a baby's crying letting the farmer know his daughter had finally been born "yeah whoo" Bright Mac hollered rushing at full speed out of the kitchen and up the staircase "I heard Applejack" the brilliant red haired farmer said bursting into his bedroom to find the same doctor who had brought Big Mac into the world was now holding a little baby girl who was crying from the shock of being out in the real world.

Applejack had a small patch of pale, light grayish olive hair on the top of her head but Bright Mac couldn't tell what color his daughter's eyes were do to her still crying her head off "isn't she perfect Bright Mac?" Pear Butter smiled weakly super exhausted from the long birthing process "she sure is sugar cube" the moderate harlequin eyed man agreed being offered by the doctor to cut his daughter's umbilical core 'there we go" Bright Mac said snipping the umbilical core off disconnecting Applejack from her mother who now had they're new daughter in her arms "there there you don't need to cry anymore sugar cube mommy has you" Pear Butter cooed giving her little Applejack a soft kiss on the head "I've gotta take out the afterbirth now you may want to leave Bright Mac" the doctor informed the new father who kissed his wife before he left.

Once he was sure that Pear Butter's afterbirth had been removed from the house Bright Macintosh returned to his wife's side "hi there sugar cube I'm your pa, aren't you a cutie" the big man smiled from ear to ear babying over his brand new daughter "she's so beautiful Bright Macintosh" Pear Butter said looking down at her daughter who was sleeping "she sure is you did get honey" Bright Mac told Pear Butter who wanted to stay awake but she was very tired.

"Sugar cube why don't you get some sleep I'll take care of Applejack" Bright Mac told the mother of his children very very carefully taking Applejack from Pear Butter who quickly fell asleep "I can't believe your finally here sugar cube" Bright Mac cooed rocking his new born daughter in his heavily muscled arms as he walked out of his bedroom quietly closing the door behind him "she's a beautiful girl and looks just like her mother" Granny commented returning from seeing the doctor off "yeah she sure does" Bright Macintosh grinned lightly kissing his daughter's forehead which made the new born very lightly moan 'oh she didn't seem to like that to much" Granny Smith laughed asking her son if she could hold Applejack "come on ma I barely got to hold her" the heavily muscled farmer complained not wanting to hand his daughter over just yet "ah come on Bright Mac stop hogging her I wanna turn" the lime green haired woman smirked getting why her son didn't want to handover her granddaughter.

Both Bright Mac and Granny Smith babied over the hour old Applejack making sure they won't to loud so not to make Pear Butter "look at that face I can't help but say this but she meant be cuter then Big Macintosh was when he was born" the middle aged woman said feeling a little guilty for saying such a thing "ah come on ma you can't say things like that" the brilliant red haired farmer replied giving his daughter another kiss on the forehead "well it's true" the head of the Apple family argued watching her granddaughter sleep while Bright Macintosh thought about how great his life was now that he had a new child to love.

The end


End file.
